Fireworks
by Lady-Rinoa14
Summary: 1 x R. Canon. One-shot. As the Earth Sphere Unified Nations celebrate the coming of the new year with fireworks, for Heero and Relena, it is to keep the spark alive and burning.


**Fireworks**

"_When you meet someone__  
><em>_so different from yourself,__  
><em>_in a good way,__  
><em>_you don't even have to kiss__  
><em>_to have fireworks go off."_

_~Lisa Schroeder; I Heart You, You Haunt Me~_

~o~

* * *

><p>Green…<p>

Red…

Orange…

Yellow…

It was that time of the year again when the Earth Sphere's starry sky was compounded by the sporadic eruption of fireworks, not just in Newport City, but across the Unified Nations as we welcomed another year full of promises. This was the scene every year as soon as the clock tower located northeast of the former Sanc Kingdom palace started ringing when its hands strike 12. All the people, from toddlers to elderlies, usually gathered in the open field national stadium, located at the center of the city, at about 9 P.M for the countdown to the coming year. Various programs were lined up to hype up the crowd as we all waited for the advent of A.C 201. A number of pop stars, bands, dance groups, magicians, comedians, and other entertainers performed all throughout the night, including Trowa's circus group.

I sat at the front row of the stadium, with my mother and Pagan sitting side by side on my left, while the power couple Duo and Hilde, and Quatre sat beside me to the right. At the huge stage in front, a Sanc-native blonde diva wearing a red dress with matching red high heels was serenading the crowd with the song about wanting to know the true meaning of peace and love. The crowd sang with her and waved their hands in the air.

Since the Eve Wars ended, it had always been like this with us ever since. Despite my mother being based in Japan, and my work being based in Brussels –and Mars and the Space Colonies– I always make it a point to celebrate this special occasion in Sanc, my birth place. Even though I have renounced my title as the Peacecraft Princess, and had continued to carry the Darlian name, something inside me still wished to be back here in Sanc to celebrate with my birth family's people. And it was such a relief that my adoptive mother and friends were all on board with the idea that we all spend the holidays together here.

One pyrotechnic star after the other flew to the heavens just when the bombshell diva belted out the final notes of the song, which still sent shivers run down my spine. She was really good, and the song was a constant reminder for us to keep on working hard to maintain peace and stability in the Earth Sphere. We all stood when the state-sponsored fireworks display began. Green. Orange. Yellow. Blue. Each pyrotechnic exploded into the heavens with different forms, most are like confetti, while the others appeared to be flashing stars, aerial lines in the shape of a spider's legs, and rotating circles. It was amazing. Each explosion was met with a collective "Ooh" and gasps from the crowd in awe. After 13 minutes of fireworks display, I kissed my mother and hugged Pagan and my friends as we all greeted each other a "Happy new year." The New Year Countdown Special officially came to a close.

We waited until the number of people in the stadium dwindled. Hilde, who looked warm enough in a blue sweater, jeans, and her favourite navy blue beret, had her arms wrapped around Duo, who still looked like the young and mischievous but fierce Death God he used to be with his black button down and dark jeans. Duo kissed the top of Hilde's head and it just amazed me at how these two lasted this long without any major fights occurring. Quatre, on the other hand, headed over to my side and was having a chat with my mother, who had grown very fond of him. Tonight he looked like the 21-year old that he was supposed to be with just a white sweater and jeans, as opposed to the businessman that he'd become after the war.

When our security motioned for us to exit the stadium with Pagan and mom heading out first, I took one more look at the heavens just in time when a shooting star flashed across the sky. It was the first shooting star I saw since the day _we _met. A wave of nostalgia came over me, but fought it as quickly as it flooded my senses. Before turning my head away from the star-studded sky, a "Happy new year" slipped from my lips, hoping somehow that it would reach _him, _wherever he was right now.

~o~

* * *

><p>"Happy new year!" everybody cheered as Pagan popped the wine bottle and poured the red liquid into each and every one's glasses.<p>

We were back in our rest house after the fireworks display for some midnight celebration. I sat at the head of the long table of the dining room, with Quatre and Trowa sitting to my right. To my left, on the other hand, were Duo and Hilde. My mom said that she was already tired, apologized, and bid us good night, while Pagan also excused himself from the room. This was also the same scenario that we had grown accustomed to, to welcome the coming year. Since the Eve Wars ended, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Hilde had never missed a New Year celebration at my place. I have never been as close to Wufei as I have been with these bunch, but I still do try to invite him, despite knowing his curt, but still polite answer that he'd be on duty in the Preventers, so his absence was to be expected. And… Heero? Well, Heero. He had not missed any celebrations, as well. Despite not really being fond of parties per se, due in part to Duo's incessant pleadings and duty as a part of my security team, he would always join us for dinner.

Until tonight.

It had been nine months since he was pulled out from my security team and was deployed on a mission to deal with separatist groups from the Unified Nations. Between my busy schedule, the Preventers' commitment to confidentiality, and that there were things greater than my one-sided feelings for him, I hardly asked where he was or how he was doing. It had always been like this for us, fighting and doing what we can with our own capacities, and not letting any distraction to hinder us from achieving our goals. We were both branded as strong individuals, by the media, by our peers, and by even each other. Heero once told me that nothing compared to me and my strength, I, on the other hand, had failed to tell him that he was also a source of my strength. His drive, determination to fight, and fearless stance to confront discord, underpinned by a kind and compassionate heart, continued to inspire me to become even stronger in many ways I could not elaborate. To the others, we may be stronger individually. But for the two of us? We were stronger together. And I did play the role of that strong woman… all the time. But right now, after nine long months, I had to admit that I missed him terribly. And without knowing where he was or how he was doing? I worried endlessly.

"Cheers!" my friends' merriment brought me back to reality as we clinked our glasses together.

"To the Mars terraformation project!" Quatre raised his glass, and we drank from our own.

"To Sally and Wufei!" Hilde giggled, and we drank again.

"To Hilde's patience with Duo!" Trowa teased, and we drank.

"To universal peace!" I added, and we drank.

"To Heero's return!" Duo pitched in, and I swear I choked on my drink.

Silence shrouded us as I coughed out the wine as I placed the glass on my table. I could feel my friends' stares focused on Duo, like he was a kid from the pack who just leaked a valuable secret that would get anyone in trouble. I never brought up Heero's absences and missions with anyone. But judging with the way everyone had never mentioned about his long absence this year and how they looked at Duo right now, was my anxiety too palpable to the point that they would not let any mention of Heero slip into my radar? And based also from that, should I be worried about something that I should _not _know about? Worry crept up onto me again, and I felt the hairs of my neck stand up.

When I got myself together, I stood to head for the kitchen. "Tiramisu, anyone?"

~o~

* * *

><p>It was already around 4 A.M when our chat ended and everyone headed off to the guest rooms. After I emerged back into the dining room with a platter of tiramisu in hand, my friends were back to their lively and mischievous countenance and none of the awkwardness that transpired just minutes earlier. Nobody also mentioned Heero again.<p>

After taking a quick shower and putting on my silky ankle-long pink nightdress, I brushed my hair and turned off the lights. Moonlight streamed into my room through the glass balcony door and onto my bed where a teddy bear laid against the headboard. I picked up the bear and hugged it tightly as I opened my balcony door, walked into the balcony, and leaned against the stone railing, the bear sitting on the rail to look up at the waxing moon.

For a good few minutes, I reflected on the year that passed, which was abundant with accomplishments in work, especially with the progress of my Terraforming project. I was thankful for making it through the year, even with the challenges that I got along the way, which only made me stronger and wiser. I wished for the future, too, hoping that my loved ones and the rest of the people in the whole Earth Sphere will remain happy, safe, and healthy.

A cold breeze passed and I knew that I had to get inside before I catch the flu. I was about to walk back into my room when I heard the rustling of footsteps against grass below. For a moment, I waited for the figure to emerge in the garden just to make sure if it was a member of the security team or a trespasser. Grateful for the abundant solar-powered lamp posts scattered around the premises, it would not be hard to identify the people walking around in the estate. Eight seconds later after another chilly breeze swept through me, blowing my hair to the east, a figure emerged in my line of sight. For a while, I had to blink twice, thrice, just to make sure that I was seeing clearly. Tousled brown hair, black leather jacket for a green shirt, washed up jeans, dark boots, a duffel bag hanging on a shoulder, and Prussian blue eyes that stared back at me. Yes, I wasn't delusional. Heero Yuy was standing below my balcony.

He did not move, though; just stared at me with those penetrating eyes that still gave me the shivers. I loved those eyes. Inevitably I wondered if I was just dreaming or what until I called out, "Hey."

That did it. Dream-like Heero's lips curved and he placed his index finger against his lips as if telling me to remain silent. I did as I was told as he disappeared beneath the balcony and pretty soon there was a faint sound coming from the rose trellis leading up to the balcony. And in a second, Heero emerged as he hung on to a white ladder hidden behind the rose trellis, and in the next second he was standing right in front of me, his back facing the open balcony doors.

He had climbed up that ladder several times before and he had visited me in my room –announced or not- before, but at the moment, it felt like it was the first time he did that. My heart just kept on beating rapidly; I missed him a lot. Now that he was only two feet away, I then saw the dark circles around his eyes, indicating his lack of sleep and wariness. But other than that, judging from the way his eyes still remained sharp, and standing so gracefully and strong, Heero Yuy can still take on a battalion of mobile suits tonight when needed. But I also knew that deep down, he was still healing and was still trying to redeem himself from his past Perfect Soldier self to the peacekeeping Preventer now.

I tried to break the ice again, "Hey." _I missed you._

"Hn," he nodded and his gaze turned downward, realizing that he was looking at the teddy bear he gave me years ago.

"When did you return to Earth?"

"Just now." He dropped his duffel bag to the ground. _Just now. _So it meant that he had just landed here and he immediately came here. To see me?

"Is the mission over?"

"No," he answered, now sauntering towards me. Then he removed his jacket and draped it over my shoulders, shielding my skin against the cold breeze. "Better?" he asked; I suddenly felt self-conscious with my nightie on.

"Yeah," I muttered, still baffled at what I heard. If Heero's mission wasn't over yet… Then what the heck was he doing here 3000 miles away from the camp he was assigned in? It was then when I remembered Duo's toast earlier. "Why are you here then? Do the others know you're here? Or is scheduled to come back here today?"

"No." Heero turned back and headed over to his duffel bag.

"So what brings you here?" I asked, watching as Heero crouched over his black duffel bag and fumbled inside. When he had found what he was looking for, he stood and walked over to me. With one hand, he reached for mine, while my other arm still hugged the teddy bear against my belly. He made me hold a stick that was half covered with a black material that I had no idea what.

"Hold it firmly," he instructed, his hand leaving mine, while his other hand brought out a lighter from his jeans pocket. Pressing the button on the lighter, Heero lit the tip of the stick that I was holding and yellow sparks flickered and flashed. Heero told me to turn around and to extend my arm across the balcony as the sparkler glowed with golden hues. Shortly after, he stood beside me holding an unlit sparkler stick, as well, which he lit by joining its tip with mine.

After a few seconds, as the sparkles of our sparklers continued to move down to the middle of the stick, the color changed to bright red. "Wow," I breathed, mesmerized at its light, at how beautiful it was given its ephemeral life span. Ever since I can remember, my parents have always taken me to New Year Countdown events and fireworks displays of the local and national governments. By having overprotective parents, I only grew up with just watching fireworks, and not actually wielding one – which was why holding this firework in my hand right now, I can't even explain how momentous this was for me. Another first in my life.

When the sparkle died the moment it reached the black material at the middle of my stick, Heero's followed shortly after. "Another?" he asked, looking at me with a small smile on his face. And in that instance, I could've sworn that his fierce eyes were smiling, as well.

I smiled back, more thrilled at his smile than the sparkler now. "More."

We lit up sparkler after sparkler, lighting up my balcony in yellow, blue, and red. At times, I played with the stick, making air circles, hearts, and stars, like a kid on the beach writing down the alphabet on sand.

When all twenty pieces had been used, we went back inside and washed our hands –together– at the sink of my bedroom's bathroom. After that, he was already slinging the duffel bag on his shoulder just when I came out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked, brows furrowing.

"I have to return to the base," he said dryly.

"You just got here," I argued, wanting him to stay, though his track records would always prove he wants otherwise. I knew that he had to be somewhere else, but right now, I did not care. Probably because he had already defied orders to come here. And most likely because I missed him so much. Come to think of it, why_ did_ he come?

Whatever response he wanted to spew out seemed to vanish as his mouth opened to speak, but closed again. Taking advantage of this, I closed the one foot gap between us and lifted a hand to touch his forearm, and I swear I could've felt Heero's muscles tense.

"Stay. Even just for a little while," I breathed, dazzled by his Prussian blue eyes that were boring into mine. "Please."

That seemed to do the trick, for his eyes softened a little bit. And in a second, his duffel bag fell to the ground, and his jacket, which he had just worn after we washed our hands, was removed again from his chiselled physique and was soon draped on my desk seat across the bed. Once more, I reached out to him, holding his hand this time and led him to my bed.

I slid under the pink covers and he joined me as he kicked off his shoes before sitting down atop the covers, against the headboard beside me. I rested on my side to face him, hugging the teddy bear he had given me. "Can you even rest in that position?"

He looked down at me, his eyes still holding that same softness I rarely saw, but cherished. "I'm a soldier, remember?" And he smirked. The man actually smirked! "And," he added, "Things might not work out for the both of us if I get too comfortable if I lie down."

I swallowed. There were a lot of meanings and possibilities with his words, a lot of things I wanted to ask about, to explore. But I just left it at that in case it will put a wedge between us right now, which can turn out to be uncomfortable for the both of us. Instead, I opted to reply with, "Thank you for tonight, Heero. Happy new year."

I didn't want to sleep. Not when Heero was finally back – with me. But the combination of work and preparations for Christmas and New Year for the orphanages and for my family were taking a toll on me, and the sun was starting to rise. So I drifted off to sleep against my will, the last thing I felt were his fingers sliding through my hair. And the last thing I heard before my consciousness slipped was a, "Happy new year, Relena," followed by the feel of his lips on my temple.

I woke up at about noon. I could tell even though my back was facing the balcony doors because the sun was illuminating my room and it was already making my back sweaty. And just like I expected, he was already gone. I reached for the space in front of me; it was cold and empty. It was like I just imagined him from last night. But it was a good dream, if it were. Still….

Sighing, I sat up and leaned against the headboard, much like what Heero did last night. Then I noticed some things on my bedside table. On it was an unused sparkler, a bright red rose, and a note card. I reached for the note card, which read,

"_In Rose."_

_~ 1_

I smiled, feeling giddy at his apparent scarcity of words that, on the contrary, carried bigger meanings. Of course, _In Rose. _It was our secret code for _My Secret. _ Or in this case, _Our Secret._

~o~

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hi there! I was opting to upload a Christmas-themed fic in December, as always, but I eventually opened a new word document to write about a New Year-themed story this time around for a change. Ugh, I missed writing Heero and Relena. Haha.

And since I'm back in this site again with this story, just a message to the readers of _Pieces of Yesterday: _Thank you for the support, readers. I didn't intend to leave you all hanging for months, but grad school got in the way... again. It kinda sucked all my time and brain cells. So, I'm sorry. But don't fret, I swear I'll be finishing that story this year. That, I can promise. Teehee.

So! Yeah. Happy New Year everyone! May we all have a prosperous 2015! :)


End file.
